El Regreso de Andros
by Madeline CriXar Hatter
Summary: Se supone que al evitar la creacion de Vortex, Andros desparecio con el, aun que, solo tal vez, no se extinguio. Al no haber ninguna amenaza que combatir, jamas viajo en el tiempo, pero su amadura registro la informacion de todo lo que sucedio y ahora el quiere evitar que pase a toda costa. ¿Sabra Tony que regreso, o aun mas, sabra como detenerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Habian unas extran'as chispas a mi alrededor. Detras de ellas paracian haber varias personas, como si esos rayos estuvieran envolviendome. Trato de ver que pasa afuera, puedo verlos a todos de pie, pero no logro distinguir sus rostros. Intente hablar, pero de repente todo de vuelve oscuro.

Abri los ojos y me sente. Estaba en mi habitacion, o al menos eso creia que era. Fue una sensacion extran'a, como si supiera justo donde estaba, pero no pudiera recordar nada a la vez. Pongo mis manos en mi cara, tratando de calmarme.

P.d.V Normal

-JARVIS, Que hora es?

-Son las tres treinta de la man'ana, sen'or. Si me permite decirlo, me alegra que haya despertado.

- Por que?

-Dormido lucia usted bastante alterado.

-Si, tuve un suen'o extran'o, fue muy real.

-Segun mis datos, el sentir una serie de acontecimientos como un suen'o son efectos comunes luego de un viaje en el tiempo de la magnitud del que usted ha tenido.

-Supongo que si... espera, viaje en el tiempo? Cuando?

-Al parecer a olvidado todo, sen'or. Permitame refrescarle la memoria.- la inteligencia artificial se conecto al casco de la armadura y encendio la memoria de la camara de seguridad externa. Mientras esta se cargaba, Andros bajo de su cama y miro por una de las ventanas de su habitacion. Varios edificios enormes luchaban por resaltar entre los demas. Unos destacaban por su taman'o y otros por su apariencia. Algunos tenian luces encendidas o estaban completamente apagados. Todo lucia increiblemente pacifico. Andros estaba confundido. Sabia que eso deberia ser normal para el, pero de algun modo no podia evitar pensar que conocia todo de una manera distinta. De repente, una palabra inexplicablemente vino a su mente: Vortex.  
De donde salio? Ni idea. Simplemente aparecio. Sonaba tan familiar, pero le era desconocida.

-Sen'or, el video esta listo para su reproduccion.

-Procede.- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos. El proyector de sus armadura mostro la imagen de lo que parecia ser la ciudad de Nueva York, pero evidemntemente no era la que acababa de ver alla afuera.

-" Aqui es Nueva York? Que an'o...? Que an'o es este? Donde esta Iron Man?"- escucho a su propia voz preguntando. JARVIS lo adelanto un poco.

-"2099...- dijo un chico de unos diesisiete an'os.- Jaja, si, claro. Ahm, no se de donde sacaste tu tecnlogia, pero creo que te ha afectado el cerebro."

- Abuelo?

-" Tu armadura viaja en el tiempo... y tiene teletransportador?"

-"Claro, tu la inventaste... bueno, la inventaras. Mmm, creo que necesitas mas pruebas, abuelo."

-"Por favor, no me llames asi."

- Pero como...?

-"Buen trabajo, Andros... podemos irnos ahora?"- dijo una chica de cabello rojo.

-"Ojala fuera tan simple. Te revelo esto solo por que la ley del 2099 exige que te explique tu condena antes de administrar la accion letal."

-" Accion... letal?"

-No puede ser, este... no puedo ser yo...

-"Perdoname abuelo, pero debo... eliminarte."

- NO! JARVIS, como... cuando paso esto?

-Tal vez pueda ver su propia explicacion, sen'or.- devolvio un poco la grabacion.

-" Pero como, Andros? Como destruyo el mundo?"

-"Un dia crearas una inteligencia artificial llamada Vortex..."- asi que de ahi salio la palabra.-"Se supone que cambiara al mundo, unira a la humanidad, hara del mundo un mejor lugar. Pero en su lugar, Vortex se fisiona con las computadoras de SHIELD, y despues logra el control de la red interna y luego de toda la internet, escencialmente de todo. Y luego... luego considerara que la humanidad es maligna y comenzara sistematicamente a destruir toda la vida sobre la tierra. He venido antes de que inventes Vortex para detenerlo antes de que empiece."

-De acuerdo, eso explica bastante, excepto por que casi mato a mi propio abuelo.

-Usted habia considerado que advertir al joven Anthony Stark de la existencia del Vortex no era suficiente, asi que decidio eliminarlo.

-Pero eso no fue enteramente su culpa, SHIELD tambien estaba involucrado.

-Tambien intento eliminarlos, pero Iron Man ya estaba advertido de su presencia y de sus intenciones y logro detenerlo.

-Eso explica a la perfeccion lo que debo hacer ahora.

- Que tiene en mente, sen'or?

-Volvere al pasado y eliminare a SHIELD de una sola vez para evitar este caos.

-Creo que no ha comprendido completamente la situacion, todo lo que usted acaba de ver es lo que pasaria...

-Lo que pasaria si no detengo todo a tiempo, lo se.- interrumpio Andros.

-No, sen'or. Los acontecimientos que genero Vortex...

-Son culpa de la organizacion de Nuck Fury, no de mi abuelo.

-No esta usted escuchando.

-Y no necesito escuchar mas, JARVIS. Prepara mi armadura y repara los circuitos del viaje en el tiempo.

-Si, sen'or.- Si habia algo que Andros tenia en sus genes era la poca capacidad para escuchar las advertencias de los demas,  
solo se lanzaba a la accion igual que su antepasado.- Pero que hara que esta nueva intervencion en el espacio/tiempo sea distinta a la anterior?

-Que esta vez, Iron Man no estara de por medio. Ire directo a SHIELD y todo eso jamas pasara.  
============================================================================================================================ Esta cortito comparado con la otras historias, es una especie de "introduccion" por decirlo asi. Ya se que habia hecho una historia con el tema de Andros, pero esta es una pequen'a alternativa. Y un pequen'o anuncio, por unos comentarios, la historia "Paternidad de Hierro" tendra segunda parte. La idea aun no esta muy clara, asi que si hay sugerencias, se aceptan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tiempo Actual...

- Otra vez? Tony, ya ponte de acuerdo.- se quejo su amigo.

-Ahora si hablo en serio.

-Lo mismo amenazaste la ultima vez y fueron mas que utiles.- Pepper los escuchaba y decidio meterse.

-Pero por poco salen heridos, en especial tu.- le dijo a ella.

-Ay, no fue para tanto. Ser lanzada desde un edificio le puede pasar a cualquiera.- los dos la voltearon a ver algo asustados por su comentario.

-Pues no esperare a que pase de nuevo. Man'ana mismo me deshare de todas las armaduras de una sola vez.

- Y eso de que servira? Hammer y Stane ya tienen los archivos, al menos con ellas podemos detenerlos de las locuras que se les ocurra hacer.

-Rhodey tiene razon. Los unicos que generan problemas aqui son ellos.- Tony se quedo callado.

- Tony?

-No puedo arriesgarme.

- Arriesgarte a que?- Sin contestar a esa pregunta, salio de la armeria. Rhodey se quedo mal, no le arrebatarian tan facil a Maquina de Guerra, no si el podia hacer algo al respecto.-Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con el.- le dijo a Pepper.

- Y por que yo?

-Bueno, conmigo no tiene mucho que discutir, y a ti no te ha hecho tu armadura, puedes reclamar.

-Lo hice la ultima vez y no fue eso lo que lo hizo cambiar de paracer.

-Pues, intentalo de nuevo.

-Agghhh...- se quejo ella. Bajo de la silla en la que estaba y salio detras de Tony.- Solo espero que no haga o haya hecho alguna tonteria.

-No tienes que preocuparte por el, creeme...- estaba un poco extran'o. Pepper se percato, pero solo tenia soluciones para un problema a la vez y Tony era su prioridad ahora. Salio a buscarlo y lo encontro sentado en la graderia del templo, con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo. No le gustaba verlo asi.

- Aun piensas en lo de las armaduras?- aun sin hablar, asintio.- Tony, en serio, no puedes dejarte vencer por un par de problemas que te genere la gente.

-No es lo que haga la gente lo que me preocupa, si no lo que yo hago.

-No es tu culpa, tu no creaste a Iron Monger ni al Hombre de Titanio.

-Es mas que ellos dos. Es... Ah, olvidalo, no lo entenderias.

-Claro que si.

-No, ya me siento bastante tonto aqui hablando como si fuera una chica.

-Tony...- insisio ella.- Creeme que te entiendo, si no lo hiciera, puedes apostar que no estaria aqui.- Tony sonrio un poco,  
luego penso un poco.

-Es Andros.

- Tu nieto?

-Ahg. Si, mi nieto.- escuchar esa palabra con solo diesisiete an'os no era muy divertido.- Todo lo que me dijo sobre el Vortex, como destruyo el mundo, no lo se, supongo que no puedo evitar sentir miedo por eso.

-Pero Vortex ya no existira.-Tony volteo hacia ella.

- Pero que tal si creo algo similar, o aun mas poderoso?- Pepper abrio los ojos sorprendida. Nunca lo habia visto tan alterado por algo en su vida. Se podia ver el miedo en su cara.- Si alguno de mis inventos me quitara a Rhodey o a ti,  
yo...- no pudo terminar. Se sentia ya bastante patetico al admitirle a una chica que algo le generaba miedo, como para encima llorar frente a ella. Pepper sabia a lo que se referia.

-Aw, Tony.- se acerco a el.- Tu no eres el unico que se siente asi. Cada vez que sales a pelear con los tipos que amenazan la ciudad, Rhodey y yo imaginamos a veces lo peor, pero siempre logras salir de todo, por eso eres mi heroe.- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, arrecostando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tony sintio que estaba a punto de quebrarse, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Paso sus brazos al rededor de su espalda y apoyo la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Se quedaron asi un rato hasta que el se calmo un poco.

-Gracias, Pep.- le dijo abrazandola un poco mas fuerte.

- Por que?

-No, olvidalo.-Pepper lo miro extran'ada.

Bueno,- los dos de soltaron y se pusieron de pie.- ahora, hay que ir con Rhodey, tenemos que poner en orden un par de cosas.- Tony asintio y la siguio hasta adentro. Caminaron a la armeria, pero al entrar no habia nadie alli adentro.

- Rhodey? Estas aqui?- comenzo a llamarle Tony.

-James Rhodes, esto no es gracioso.

-Amigo, se que estas molesto por lo de las armaduras, pero tienes que entender que puede ser muy arriesgado seguir con eso.

- Las fundiras aun?

-Pues, no se, ahora hay que encontrar a Rhodey, no vaya a ser que... Oh no.- corrio hacia la base donde se encontraba el Mark 2- Computadora, muestra a Maquina de Guerra.

-"La armadura Maquina de Guerra ha sido retirada."

- Que?- dijo Pepper.- Por quien?

-"Usuario: James Rhodes"

-Genial, Rhodey perdio la cabeza. Pep, rastrea la sen'al de su armadura y dame las coordenadas, ire a buscarlo.

-Claro.- una vez en la silla de comando, comenzo a teclear lo mas rapido que pudo para encontrarlo.- Creo que tengo una...  
ehmmm, Tony, sera mejor que veas esto...- dijo con una cara de asombro. Tony se acerco y quedo atonito con lo que vio en la pantalla.

- Acaso ese es... Andros!? 


	3. Chapter 3

Parecia una locura, pero ellos con sus mismos ojos podian verlo. El chico que hacia solo unas semanas habia dado por perdido estaba ahora en medio de Nueva York. Solo alli, en el aire.

-Crei que ya no existiria...- dijo Pepper. Tony no podia articular palabra alguna. Ya era bastante extran'o para el.

-Por favor, dime que Rhodey no esta ahi.

-No logro verlo, sera mejor que vayas.

- Que? A enfrentarme con el? Tienes que estar jugando.

-No lo hago. La ultima vez vino a prevenirte del virus Vortex, si hablas con el, de seguro evitaremos que pase a algo mayor.

-Te recuerdo que no solo vino a prevenirme, si no a destruirme.

-Tony...- Pepper volteo hacia el con la cara mas dulce que pudo poner en ese momento.- Por favor...

-Ahg...- sin decir mas, el joven genio se instalo en su armadura, preparandose para lo que, segun el, le esperaba.

Con Andros...

-"Sen'or, colocarse en medio de la ciudad no parace un plan concreto."

-Por que solo es una pequen'a parte del plan: atraer a SHIELD hacia mi. Una vez en la helibase, me deshare de ellos desde adentro.

-" Est usted consiente de que Iron Man se enterara de la situacion y acudira a ayudar a la organzacion?"

-Por supuesto que si, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que evitarlo hasta que haya terminado con esto.- terminando de decir esto, una gran sombra se situo sobre el: La Helibase. Estaban ya prevenidos desde su ultima visita y esta vez tenian un plan de respaldo. Se prepararon para apuntarle con sus armas, pero una sorpresiva reaccion del objetivo los detuvo: Andros no les ataco. Solo se limito a onservar cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Parece que aprendio la leccion de nuestro primer encuentro.- dijo el general Fury desde la cabina principal de la nave. Se acerco a los altavoces.- Tienes solo una oportunidad para rendirte. Te recomiendo que la aproveches.- El futurista asintio y ascendio hacia ellos, aterrizando en su plataforma. Varios oficiales armados de pies a cabeza lo rodearon con arma en mano y lo guiaron al interior. En su recorrido por los pasillos se topo con bastante tecnologia Stark, lo que lo hizo sonreir al recordar que su abuelo le habia hablado de todos y cada uno de ellos en determinado momento, era como una espeice de album de fotos para el. Aun no lograba explicarse como es que habia decidido eliminarlo por completo, es decir, el salar al mundo de un poderoso virus asesino era una causa justa para hacer lo correcto, pero para orillarse a matar a su antepasado era elevarse de los limites.

Al final de un largo camino entre corredores y salas, llegaron a la sala en la que esperaba un confundido general esperando que le explicase la razon de su imprevista reaparicion.

- Se te quedo algo en esta linea de tiempo o solo pasabas a saludar a tu abuelo?

-Mis motivos son distintos a mi venida previa, puedo asegurarselo.- respondio Andros seriamente.

-Te escucho...

-Me temo que no puedo revelarllos o se pondria en peligro el resultado esperado.

-Tal vez un par de dias en mi helibase te haran cambiar de opcion.

-Nada lo hara, Sus metodos para hacer confesar a las personas son anticuados para mi.- El general se acerco a el y dirigiendole una fria mirada, dio una sen'al a sus hombres para que lo retiraran.

-Disfruta tu estadia...  
============================================================================================================================ Corte este capitulo por que ocupaba espacio para darles la noticia que les dije previamente. La cosa esta asi:

El la pagina de facebook Iron Man, Aventuras de Hierro Fans queremos hacer algo un poco distinto que otras fanpages. Para los que no saben, Artista17 y yo tenemos una pagina cada una con nuestros nombre de aca, FanFiction. Les pedimos que ustedes,  
si quieren, hagan lo mismo. Por que? Simple. Queremos hacer los Fics Choice Awards, que basicamente consiste en lo mismo que la actividad en la que se inspira su nombre. Los interesados nos envian un mensaje, si es en FaceBook con un mensaje privado con su pagina, y si lo quieren mandar directo aqui, con un PM a cualquiera de las dos. Las paginas de FaceBook las abren ustedes y la usan como quieran, solo les pedimos que si pueden, le pongan sus nombres de usuarioas de FanFiction para saber quien es quien o al menos identifiquense a la hora de mandar el mensaje.

Se nominaran en diferentes categorias que si es posible las publicaremos aqui y usteden elegiran su favorito en cada una con un voto secreto.

Aclaramos, esta es solo una actividad para unir a la comunidad de escritores en espan'ol de FanFiction. Les pedimos las paginas por respeto a aquellos que quieren permanecer como autores anonimos y no quieren revelar su nombre real. Es mas que todo por seguridad en linea.

Cualquier duda en los reviews o comentando la publicacion de la pagina, por favor. Esperamos que se inscriban y disfruten! 


End file.
